conflictserieswikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mick Connors
Corporal Michael Mick Connors 'is one of the main characters of the Conflict series. His primary duty is the team's heavy weapons specialist. Biography Michael Connors was born on January 28th 1971, in Hell’s Kitchen, New York City, New York, United States. He served in the United States Army's 1st Infantry Division for some time, he then later joined the Green Berets. Eventually, he joined the 1st Special Forces Operation Detachement-Delta, commonly known as "Delta Force", under the radio callsign ''Alpha-2 (in Conflict: Desert storm II Alpha-1), along with sergeant John Bradley, corporal Paul Foley and corporal David Jones. He went on several joint missions with John Bradley and the German special forces. 15 years later, when he was 35 years-old, the old team was reformed into 'Red team', an elite counterterrorism squad. Appearance Connors is easily the largest member of the team and also the youngest as required by his role. Like his brother, Alan Connors, he seems to have blond hair, although he is seen with a buzz cut in all of his appearances. In Conflict: Desert Storm, he wears a full-head bandanna on his head and in Conflict: Desert Storm II, he has no headwear. In Conflict: Global storm, he wore a bandanna once again. Personality Connors is a fun guy who often lightens the mood during operations. He has an aggressive attitude, which probably comes from his status as a heavy weapons specialist. He has a slight rivalry with David Jones. Skills & weaponry Connors utilizes machine guns like the M60, M249 SAW, Vektor SS-77, FN MAG and XM8 he is also an antivehicle expert, taking out any enemy tanks and other hostile vehicles threatening his team, using rocket launchers like the M72 LAW, LAW 80 and MBT LAW. He is also skilled with using pistols like the Desert Eagle as his sidearm of choice, he briefly used the P228 the same one that Bradley commonly uses through out the missions. '''Machine guns: *M60 *M249 SAW *Vektor SS-77 *MAG *XM8 (machine gun) *PKM (in the CDSII mission ''Chemical warfare)'' Pistols: *Desert Eagle *P228 (suppressed), (in the CDSII missions ''Victor-two and Communications breakdown)'' *Makarov PM (in the CDSII mission ''Chemical warfare)'' Rocket launchers: *M72 LAW *LAW 80 *MBT LAW *RPG-7 (in the CDSII mission ''Chemical warfare)'' Replacements In Conflict: Desert Storm, if the original operator is killed in action, he can be replaced by another operator. The successors are: *Shawn Rollins *Steven Luckett *Stewart Hewitt *Anthony Napier *Peter Robson *Robert Johnson *Vincent Jeffries *Philip Hardy *Richard Abbott (misspelled as ''Abbot)'' *Andrew Boyd *Aleski Amjad (only available via DEBUG) Note: These are rookie operators and possesses skills far inferior to Connors. Voice actors * Conflict: Desert storm: Qarie Marshall (U.S.), Everal Walsh (U.K.), Sergey Pinchuk (Russian-dubbed version) * Conflict: Desert storm II: Qarie Marshall (U.S.), Everal Walsh (U.K.) * Conflict: Global storm: Steve Blum Trivia *He is the only member of the original team, that did not served in the United States Army Rangers, instead, he was in the Green Berets. *According to the data files of Conflict: Desert Storm, his last name was originally going to be Ramírez. It is unknown why it was changed. **The Image can be seen here: References # http://www.dignews.com/platforms/xbox/xbox-features/terror-diary-feature/ Category:Characters Category:Conflict: Desert Storm Category:Conflict: Desert Storm II Category:Conflict: Desert Storm Characters Category:Conflict: Desert Storm II Characters Category:Playable Category:Conflict: Global Storm Category:Conflict: Global Storm Characters